FIGHT! The Daily Lives at G&K Combat School!
by RantauD
Summary: Somewhere in the future, the rookie T-Doll Super SASS starts her new life as a recruit of G&K Combat School. She lives with Shiki-kun, a young cadet who takes care of her and the Commander, who used to lead the front line against Sangvis Ferri, now stepping down as a drill instructor in order to watch over her only living family : Shiki. This is their daily lives


Hello everyone! Super SASS here!

Today is the beginning of my new life as a Tactical Doll for G&K, I'm so excited! New environments, new friends, new uniform, new…. Everything! I can't wait to meet everyone at the general assembly today, I believe it's supposed to be held 9AM. In any case, I have to make sure that I'm not late! Must start the day with a BANG! I ran happily down the road, good thing school is just 20 minutes walking from my house. There's no way I can be late now, unless you are a dummy who woke up 5 minutes before school starts, isn't it right? Hehehehe…

Wait a minute…. Speaking of being late….

"I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEE!"

I'm that dummy who woke up 5 minutes before school starts! Aaaaaaah I must hurry! I heard that the one guarding the school gate for today is Commander, I don't want to be punished at school AND at home by her! She's way too scary! H-how did this happen!?

 _ **The night before…**_

"Hoy SASS-chan, it's already late…"

"Just, a bit, more…!"

Monster Killer is a game currently trending among us dolls and soldiers. In the age where swords and magic no longer existed, Monster Killer emerged to the top for its intense monster fights and realistic gameplay. The boy playing with me is Shiki-kun, Commander's little brother, and in my room, we're currently on co-op mode to defeat Radalous, one of the game's secret boss!

"Nee-chan will be angry if you're late on your first day at school"

"Hehehe… that's why you're here with me, you are going to be my accomplice!"

"Stupid, you know that's not going to happen. Nee-chan has been training me since we're young, I can't be late even if I wanted to"

"U-ugh…"

H-he is right, Shiki-kun and Commander are siblings after all. I heard that Commander has been a soldier since her early twenties. I can't imagine the drill hell he's been through all those years.. and he somehow survived.

"L-let's just finish this one and then go to sleep, alright?"

"Fine then"

We stopped talking and started focusing on Monster Killer. Radalous was very strong, Shiki-kun and I were at the edge of losing but we somehow managed to keep up. One unnecessary moves and it's our end! Almost half an hour has passed and finally Radalous health went down to 10%. Shiki-kun created a way for me to deliver the finishing blow. As I was charging my final attack, Radalous screamed and destroyed my skill charge. It then started attacking crazily, something we never expected. It broke our defenses and finally killed us all. Nobody would expect it would have a final phase like that…

"Wow… we lost, and it's very close too"

"W-wha….."

I was too shocked and don't know what else to say, we wasted a lot of time to fight this monster and it pulled something like that when it's going to die? It's… It's unfair!

"One more….."

"Hmm?"

"One… more…!"

"Uh-oh…"

"One more time, Shiki-kun! We can't be stopping here while Radalous is out there laughing at us! Come with me and let's go for it once more!"

"We can always do it tomorrow, you know…"

"How can you say that!? You are a proud soldier of G&K! where is your courage, young man!? The enemy right in front of us and you're just going to run away!?"

As I kept on giving him tantrum, Shiki-kun sighed and started pinching my cheeks. Uh, seems like I annoyed him now… because it hurts!

"Uwaaaaaaah"

"…He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight. It's almost 2AM now, and Radalous will not go anywhere. .SLEEP"

"Aaaaah I get it, I get it! Please let go of mee!"

Shiki-kun let go of his hands, uhh my cheeks are all red now… Shiki-kun you dummy, you don't need to pinch that hard!

"Good, I'll be going to my room now. Don't be late to school, okay?"

Shiki-kun stood up, patted my head and left. Humph, it's not like I want to be late or anything, you know! I will wake up earlier than Commander and Shiki-kun, they will be awed at my diligence!

 _ **Present time…**_

I looked at the time, and it's already 9:05 AM, The general assembly has already started, I must hurry! I sped up as much as I can. There's not much people and car at this hour since everyone is working, I don't have to worry hitting any of them at least!

Speaking of which, I just realized dummy Shiki-kun didn't even wake me up! Why would he left his T-doll alone while he walks by himself to school!? What a bully! I'll be sure to get back to him tonight!

Suddenly, my phone suddenly rings. I wonder who texted me at this kind of hour? I opened my bag and checked my phone while still trying to keep my running pace, Oh? It's from Shiki-kun.

 _The General Assembly is starting._

 _come here immediately, because_

 _Nee-chan seems very angry._

I knew that already! And it's all your fault! Dummy Shiki-kun! I scrolled down and there's another message from him.

 _PS : You set yourself on Deep Sleep mode again,_

 _So it's not my fault for not waking you up._

"…."

Deep Sleep mode, unlike normal sleeping, is a feature made for Dolls to be able to cool down the systems especially at times of war, where lots of things are happening at the same time. Itwill make any T-Doll fell to a sleeping state where outside interference can't be made for at least 6 hours. It wasn't necessarily needed for me since I'm still a rookie, but that feeling of waking up after Deep Sleep mode is very fresh and nice. So… I guess I set the Deep Sleep mode by default, huh…..

A few meters ahead and I can see the school gate already. Phew, finally… as I ran closely, a figure of a long black haired woman in her thirties appeared right in front of the gate. She's wearing the G&k Officer red uniform and holding a Makarov in both of her hands and releasing a killer intent aura. Oh no….. It's the Commander! I-I don't want to fight her here, she will destroy me….

I was hiding behind the corner, trembling in fear of Commander's punishment. Suddenly my phone rings, I shrieked a bit with surprise. It's a phone call from Shiki-kun, panicking too much, I cried for help.

"Shiki-kun! H-help me…"

"Yeah… I knew it's going to be like this, where are you now?"

"The west side of school gate, right in the corner…"

"Hmm….."

"S-so, what should I do?"

"…. Alright, stay hidden for a while, I will find a way for you to climb the wall. Nee-chan is very cunning, so we need to do it fast, and wait for my signal"

"C-copy that..."

"I'll hang up now, try to think of this as an infiltration mission"

"Okay… that actually makes me feel better"

"…Or a suicide mission"

He hung up the phone

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH SHIKI-KUUUUN YOU DUMMYYYYYYYYYY!"

 _ **To Be Continued….  
**_


End file.
